Return to Star Wars
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Sequel to 'How Lloyd got an Illumisword. Go read that first DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing


**Written April 2014**

**(Not edited thoroughly yet…..)**

'It's so hot out here; I wish I could train somewhere cold!"

You'd think Lloyd Garmadon would've learnt after his last experience. He was completely surprised when a blur portal opened up under his feet and he fell through.

He landed, waist deep in a snow bank.

He began shivering. While he was resilient to cold due to his ice abilities this cold was pretty deep. Lloyd quickly lit his hands on fire and went into spinjitsu letting a fire tornado surround him.*

Immediately his chills were chased away and he melted away the snow trapping him. He pulled his face mask up and started trudging through the snow keeping warm with fists of fire.

Eventually he came across a beast that was lying down on its side. Taking caution Lloyd creeped around to see if it was asleep. The smell was the first thing that hit him. The two people huddled by and in it were the second. He creeped forward to see if they were alive.

Coming close he couldn't decide if they were asleep or dead.

Until the gun was pointed at him.

"Don't shoot!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," The man with the gun said.

Lloyd noticed that he was swaddled up in about twenty layers.

"I bring fire to warm you?" he said slowly hoping it would be enough.

"Eh, good enough for now, have a seat."

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief sitting down in the snow by the two men putting his flaming fists in his lap.

"Sooooo, Hi there!"

"What's a kid like you doing out here?"

"Good question. I fell into a magical blue portal and went from a sunny day to this in the blink of n eye."

"I've seen that happen before, what's his name. Some kid named Lloyd helped with our engine before falling into a portal like that."

"Wait, I fixed an engine once, where you with a Luke and Leia by any chance?"

Than man cursed under his breath. "Well isn't this a potluck?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, nice to meet you again kid, Han Solo's the name."

"Lloyd Garmadon," he said before shaking the elder man's hand.

After a long moment Lloyd spoke up again, "Soooooo, why are you out here in this snow?"

"We're locked out of base until this snow storm dies."

"Uh, why didn't you just say so?" Lloyd asked before standing up and walking a little away. Concentrating the boy held out his arms and willed the snow storm to slow. The winds continued but the snow fall decreased significantly.

"Damn, that is pretty impressive kid. What else have you got in that bag of tools?"

"Not much, running low on new things now…"

"Okay, help me with Luke?"

"That's Luke?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"A random stranger, you're a little swaddled up right now, it's hard to tell." With that Lloyd walked over and picked Luke up easily.

"Okay, how are you doing that kid?"

"Doing what?"

"Lifting Skywalker up like that," Han said raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…. I think it's a natural thing due to the Earth elemental powers…" Lloyd said thinking back on all the things he had done.

"Good thing I'm used to believing in the impossible right?"

Lloyd shrugged before they began trudging through the snow.

After about half an hour the Echo Base was just in sight.

"Here take Luke, I'll melt us a path, this snow is pretty deep."

Han began to struggle under the weight of Luke who had begun to moan lightly.

"Come on Skywalker, wake up."

Meanwhile Lloyd had begun a fire tornado and was steadily burning a path through the large snow bank.

When he had melted through the two of them began working together for the last of the distance.

"Thanks for the help kiddo."

"No problem, just another day's work."

Then they were at the large hanger door. Without warning another portal opened up under Lloyd and he fell through onto the roof of the dojo.**

"Ouch, that hurt more than it should've," Lloyd complained standing up.

"Lloyd! Where have you been?"

"Uh….."

Somewhere else Han Solo had just watched the kid fall through a portal when he realised.

"Wait, when did he help fix the ship again? That's confusing…."

*** I believe I saw something like this in the episodes that were released this January (The Ninjago: Reboot Season)**

****While the last one-shot was set while Lloyd was still a little kid this one is set after the incident with the tomorrow tea, therefore Lloyd is older, which also explains his deepened abilities.**

**Also I realised about halfway through that the scene from Star Wars this time was set **_**before**_** the last scene that I used. Now of course that's a problem, but then I decided that it doesn't really matter. If blue portals are opening up to transport Lloyd into the Star Wars dimension then it is entirely plausible that whoever is behind it can mess with memories a bit.**


End file.
